Oh my ice
by ayumi-murasaki
Summary: Midorikawa es un joven simpl que trabaja en una heladeria, un dia conoce a un joven un tanto insistente llamado Hiroto Kiyama, ambos se convierten en buenos amigos, sin embargo en sus corazones comienza a flocerer un sentimiento muy fuerte.


Feliz dia de los enamorados...a las que tienen a su media naranja, a las for ever alone como yo solo puedo decirles: LEAN YAOI Y OLVIDENSE DE ESTE DIA 8D

Del año pasado que tengo este fic anotado en un cuaderno y por la fuerza del destino hoy me dieron ganas de publicarlo, casi no he escrito mucho hacerca de esta pareja HIROTOXMIDORIKAWA.

Una dedicacion especial a una amiga de temuco ;w; ya nos queda poco para volver a vernos -llora arcoiris- espero que te guste.

Puede sonar estupido, pero en un lugar tan simple puede suceder la historia más bella. Asi le sucedió a un joven llamado Ryuji Midorikawa.

No hay muchas cosas que destacar en este chico tan simple, su cabello era de color verde y de ojos oscuros. Trabaja en una heladeria con otros tres jóvenes más su jefa, cada vez que habla dice algún refrán, cosa que hace que los demas se rian o que Nagumo lo golpee, generalmente, siempre son golpes.

Ryuji los consideraba parte de su familia, amaba su trabajo, pero odiaba esa parte del día en la que debia atender al público.

-Mesera, traigame mi banana split!

-Aqui tiene su orden, por cierto SOY HOMBRE -dijo mientras se dirigia a buscar más helados.

-No es justo, se supone que hoy era tu turno Suzuno.

-Si, pero tu sabes que cada vez que atiendo público alguien sale herido, para evitar baja de ventas mejor atiendes tú.

-Y todos juran que a mi me encanta atender gente.

-Ve a atender, parece que hoy hace más calor que de costumbre -dijo el peliblanco.

-Midorikawa, aquí tienes la siguiente orden, es para la mesa 18.

-Gracias Osamu -susurando- recuerdame meter a Suzuno al freezer.

El joven ya estaba cansado de que le confundieran con una chica, solo por usar una coleta y un delantal rosado, fue con desgana a entregar el helado.

-Aqui tiene su orden

-Muchas gracias -dijo el joven mirando a Ryuji- lindo cabello.

_Lindo cabello -_Oye! -sonrojado- pues muchas gracias- dijo entregando el helado y corrio nuevamente donde mamá Osamu.

-Ese chico dijo que mi cabello era lindo -dijo agachado acariciando su coleta.

-Pero es un lindo color, es como el helado de pistacho -dijo Osamu.

-Ese no es el caso -dijo furioso- si otra vez vuelve aquí, le estampare un helado en la cara.

-No podemos agredir a los clientes.

-Callate y déjame saborear la venganza.

-Ve a retirar su plato, despues quejate y desquitate con Suzuno.

-Osamu eres un genio -dijo con los ojos iluminados- ire de inmediato!

_Al fin tendre el placer de meter a Suzuno al freezer, no seria mala idea meter tambien a Nagumo, soy todo un genio._

Se acerco a la mesa del joven pelirojo con una sonrisa de tan solo pensar en su venganza contra los otros dos. El joven lo queda mirando hasta que rompe el silencio y los maquiavelicos pensamientos de Midorikawa.

-Al parecer te gusto lo que dije hace un rato.

_Recuerda que meteras a Suzuno y a Nagumo al freezer_ -Tal vez -dijo dando la media vuelta.

-Como te llamas?

-Ryuji...Ryuji Midorikawa.

-Jajaja- solto una risa -tu nombre hace juego con tu cabello

(nota midori significa verde en japones, por si alguien no lo sabia 8D)

-No es gracioso, a ver, dime tu nombre.

-Hiroto Kiyama

-Bueno -tomando la bandeja- tengo cosas mejores que hacer despues del trabajo, gracias y vuelva pronto -dijo con una notoria desgana.

_Claro que volvere Mido-chan_

-Hora de cerrar -dijo Osamu.

-Entendido -dijo Nagumo- Vamos a cerrar asi que no hay más ordenes de helados.

-BUUUU -se escucho mientras la gente desalojaba el lugar como zombies.

-Yo hare el aseo -dijo Osamu tomando una escoba.

-Yo limpiare la cocina -exclamó el pelirojo

-Suzuno,ayudame a llevar estos helados al freezer -jijijji-

-Que no puedes hacerlo tu solo?

-No-con una sonrisa- anda ayudame,me debes el favor de hoy.

-Esta bien.

Ambos van al freezer con las cajas de helados,Ryuji dejo las cajas en un lado y corrio velozmente a la cocina.

-Nagumo -se acerco al chico tulipán- sabes que Suzuno esta en el freezer.

-Si y que?

-Tonto, esta en su habitat natural, aprovecha y hazlo tuyo antes que Osamu termine de limpiar.

-Cubreme.

-Claro -_tonto_

Nagumo fue lo más rápido posible a donde Suzuno _Oportunidades como estas no se dan todos los dias_ -pensaba el pelirojo.

-Tarado,me dejas haciendo el trabajo solo-dijo el peliblanco.

-Yo te ayudo.

-Nagumo? -toma una caja y la tira hacia él- todo menos tú.

-No me digas, apuesto a que ya te dio calor.

-Si y que? (notese que estan en un freezer)

-Ya deberias sacarte la polera.

-No quiero

-Si quieres

-No!

-Si!

Asi estubieron un buen rato ya que Mido cerro la puerta y solo Kageyama sabe que cosas hicieron esos dos, tarde o tempranoles daria frio.

Osamu decidio abrir la puerta, llevandose la sorpresa de que Nagumo tenia tres chichones en la cabeza.

-Me perdi de algo -dijo sarcastico.

-No mucho, voy a matar a Midorikawa.

-Salgamos de aquí, ya se hace tarde.

Midorikawa estaba afuera -_y ahora a pagar las consecuencias de la venganza._

-VOY A MATARTE! sueltame Osamu SUELTAME!

-No-respondio mamá Osamu.

-Pagaras helado, lo pagaras.

-Que le hiciste para que este alterado -pregunto Osamu-

-Nada, le dije dos o tres cosas y no recuerdo nada más -dijo Nagumo acariciando uno de sus chichones.

-Ya vamonos,nos veremos mañana -dijo Osamu.

-Pagaras Midorikawa.

-El que nada debe nada teme -dijo Midorikawa corriendo.

-Aun me queda dinero, comprare algo para comer. Tal como dice _Yuuko Ichihara ¨No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable¨ _el destino quizo jugar con Midorikawa.

-Ya se, comprare unas galletas de limón.

Se da cuenta que solo queda un paquete -joder, bueno me las llevare- pero otra mano toma las galletas antes que Mido.

-Tú de nuevo! -dijo fijandose en Hiroto.

-Hola Midorikawa! -dijo el joven- por... que me vez asi?

-Las galletas -dijo haciendo pucheros-

-Ahh, estas galletas, no hay de las que me gustan, asi que me llevare estas...pero...si tu las quieres

-las toma- gracias y adios -dijo el joven peliverde corriendo a pagar las galletas.

_Es un chico lindo-_penso Hiroto, el cual se quedo sin galletas.

-Por que! de todas las personas del mundo, tenia que toparme con el, no quiero verlo nunca más.

A la mañana siguiente Mido hizo lo habitual, se dirigio a su trabajo, total era viernes.

-Hola a todos

-Hola- respondieron los demás.

-Midorikawa -se acerco Suzuno.

-_Ay no!_- que sucede?

-Hoy haras mi turno.

-El turno...de hoy? -dijo con miedo.

Los viernes eran el dia más pesado de toda la semana ya que todo el mundo despues del trabajo salia a comer helado, sobre todo si era verano.

-Tu...turno?

-Si

-Es por lo de ayer cierto?

-Si, y agradece que no traje un vestido de maid.

-Esta bien -dijo Midorikawa resignado.

La mañana comenzo tranquila, Midorikawa iba y venia con helados y más helados. Llego la ansiada hora de descanzo y Mido, apenas podia moverse.

-por suerte hoy traje doble almuerzo -dijo Osamu.

-Por eso eres mi mamá Osamu -dijo Mido abrazando al joven- recuperare mi energia.

-Suzuno, tienes una mancha en la mejilla, dejame limpiar-

-Puedo hacerlo yo solo.

-Ñam ñam ñam- midorikawa absorvia la comida a la velocidad de la luz- Osamu eres un excelente cocinero.

-Gracias, pero ya debemos volver a trabajar.

-Si! -exclamaron todos.

Habian más de 35 grados helados iban y venian, si mido pudiera comerse todos los helados que entregaba, lo haria sin dudarlo, pero trabajo es trabajo.

Ya estaba exausto, le tocaba entregar un helado de pistacho.

-_No doy más- _aquí tiene su hel- Tú otra vez!

-Hola Midorikawa -dijo Hiroto con una tierna sonrisa- tienes una cara de cansado.

-Si, este dia ha sido de locos.

-Ten -saca un pedazo de su helado- come un poco.

-Gracias Hiroto, debo irme.

-Ve tranquilo, por cierto a que hora sales?

-A las 18:00

-Te espero.

-No sera necesario.

-No te preocupes- dijo Hiroto.

Bien, es la primera parte, espero que haya sido de su agrado UwU espero que hayan comido mucho chocolate (?)

Nos veremos pronto 3


End file.
